


On it!

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival, Flowers, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Reminiscing, Sylleblossom's, awkward romance?, background!Prompto/Cindy, chapter 13 spoiler, confessions?, like really small chapter 13 spoilers, mentions of Gentiana, threats?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Noctis has had a long day. On top of only being meagerly successful with searching for Assassin medallions, Prompto somehow hooked Cindy to matchmake him with Ignis after accidentally confiding that with Prompto. That night, he thought of returning to Leville when he saw Ignis was standing in front of a florist with a basket of sylleblossoms. Noctis would have passed it if it wasn't for the one holding out a sylleblossom crown. Noctis reacted with a warp strike.





	On it!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Sylleblossom crown
> 
> I swore to myself not to write anything that had angst. The topic of sylleblossoms was hard and each time I came up with a scenario, it was angst-ier than the last. Sheesh, all that trouble from a flower. This was my last ditch effort to make something out of this prompt.

Noctis was tired and grumpy and wanted a good, long bath. He was still short on Assassin medallions for the car decal. If he had that, he can strut his fervour over the game series.

He huffed as he remembered why he was tired and it wasn't because of the Assassin medallions. It was Prompto. The two had woke up early. They had managed to obtain false orders and get the troops out for a day. While the Empire is out, the two were going to use that chance to it's utmost potential. Until he accidentally let it out that he would have liked it if the Advisor would join him like the lovers scattered around the city.

He assured Prompto it wasn't due to his company being the problem but it was a yearning for company of another, more intimate sense. Feeling indebted, Prompto decided to help him out as he had helped Prompto out with the Goddess of Gears. Thus, started a series of awkward and rather suspicious favours which ended with Noctis losing his temper and warping away.

He sighed as he got to the busy square. He should be apologizing to the man when he has the chance. He was only trying to help. Despite all their efforts of trying to leave the Prince and the Advisor together in quite amorous areas and even less than innocent intents, the Advisor merely reacted by making sure the blushing Prince were out of such areas as soon as possible. He did get to hear a rare chuckle from the Advisor when the Prince and the Advisor were trapped in one of the houses as a couple was making out over their door. The Prince was beyond flustered, barely able to speak as the Advisor lets out a chuckle over their situation, mirth filled his eyes as he did. "I hope you and Lunafreya would take note when...indulging in such activities." He whispered to him, cheeky as if this will happen in the future.

At that, he felt like someone dropped an ice water bucket over him. He was partly grateful for it as it allowed him to reign in his thoughts. But, he couldn't stop the despair that gripped his heart then, realizing that Ignis might not acknowledge his true feelings and that he was also betrothed to someone else. A royal arrangement. 

The couple got pretty heated before they moved elsewhere. Exiting the house, the Advisor offered to accompany him but Noctis declined, citing that he needed to find Prompto for his notes.

It was when he was sulking in a quieter part of the city that Cindy and Prompto found him and tried to coax him out of his bad mood, only to get a snap from him and warping away. In all honesty, he felt like getting a stiff drink.

He would have gone straight pass the square if he hadn't noticed a basket of sylleblossom. It was odd. Slowing down, he decided to follow where it went. Something about the gait reminded him of someone he would rather not meet.

It is the Assassin's Festival and everyone are aptly dressed with the signature hood. He couldn't see who it was but it was too alarmingly similar to the Chancellor. He tried to reason out why he was here. Was the false orders were seen through and this was a trap? Is this an assassination attempt? Or is it just reconnaissance? Could the flower be poisonous? He always had a flamboyant way with things.

When he stopped, probably stumbled on someone, Noctis made sure to duck out sight. From where he was, he could see that the man had stopped to talk to Ignis. He gasped as a thin Sylleblossom crown was held out so that he would take it. The hood shifted just enough for Noctis to see more of his face. He wasn't sure if it really was him but the malicious smirk Noctis received when he realized he caught the Prince's eyes pushed him to action.

Almost on reflex, he summoned his sword as he stood and warp strike to the man. He prayed to the Six, to anyone who would hear him, that Ignis will be alright. That he was just overreacting and no one will be dying tonight. Especially, Ignis.

Suddenly, the man was gone and the Prince landed where the man was, tripping over himself in shock, colliding with a passerby as he tried to catch his balance. Thankfully, he had enough presence of though to dismiss the sword.

"Noct!" He heard Ignis called out to him as the Advisor helped him up to his feet. Both of them apologized to the bystander, who was more concern about the prince since he's the one who fell flat on his face.

Once the passerby was away, the two agreed to get the Leville first. A toppled basket of sylleblossoms crowns, there were only four of them, remained where it was dropped. Haunting the two as they left. The implications behind that was too numerous,

Once inside, Ignis fussed over the prince, checking for any injury. He, on the other hand, already spread thin with emotions and the adrenaline dropping from earlier, was shaky.

"Ignis." He stopped the hand that was going through his scalp, checking for contusions. Sensing that his charge had something in mind, he patiently waited as he bowed his head and had Ignis's hand in between both of his.

"I really l-love you." He said carefully. Ignis didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing but he was having problems comprehending it. "I love you" He reiterated more confidently but still had his head bowed away from his sight. "If you don't want it like this, I understand." He continued, his voice shaking as he finished. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted but I just can't..." He trailed off before beginning with a softer voice. "I just can't let it go without telling you."

If he was shocked earlier, he was feeling surreal now. The prince wasn't finished. "If anything happened to you, I can't forgive myself. If you were hurt earlier, I can't even think what I would I do. I just wanted you to know you're important to me. Too important. So please, live." He said, sincerely as his shoulders shuddering as he at his restrained sob. "Live no matter what happens."

Overwhelmed yet....he couldn't help but be...fulfilled. Being a person of duty, saw to it that relationships were either brief or unattainable. The only one he wanted was definitely off limits and he made sure he will never indulge in it, no matter the cost. But now, the distraught young man in front of him, the source of his duties, his unattainable star of his heart, had confessed to him. His restraints crumbled then and he used his free arm to circle over the prince and came as close as possible in their current position to give a kiss over his head. "My love." He said tenderly. "Forgive me, for scaring you like that." He cooed. "I was caught unaware with the flower crown. If I had known better, I would dealt with it." He said as he rubbed Noctis's back comforting as the grip over his hand slacken, allowing him to pull the prince into a comforting hug. "Even if I have to fight the Astrals themselves, I'll live."

Noctis chuckled bitterly at that. "I don't know whether to cry at how cheesy that is or how much of an idiot the both of us are."

It was Ignis's turn to chuckle. "I admit, if it was any other condition, we won't be having this conversation." He finally pulled back a bit and gently tilted Noctis's face up.

The other man was red faced with eyes watery with unshed tears but the smile he had, though strained was comforting. It made Ignis feel like kicking himself for being the source of the Prince's upset. "If I may be so bold to surmise, was it your idea of courting me with the accidents?" He asked with emphasis on 'accidents'.

The Prince frowned at that. "That was Prompto's idea." He replied, eyes shifting away as he said it. "Had it gone my way, you wouldn't know at all."

Ignis gave a thoughtful hum causing him to look up. "What a pair we are." He said in exasperation. "If...you're not against it. May I kiss you?" He asked, pausing only a second, preparing mentally for rejection. Even if it was slim, he still thought he should prepare.

The prince blushed harder but an amused smile graced his lips. "Come on, Specs. I think we waited long enough." He said as he craned up to brush his lips against Ignis's first. Chuckling as he responded, the two continued. Brushes of lips began to linger longer until one of them pulled away, breathless.

"W-wait." Ignis said as he pulled away, catching his breath. "We need to warn the others." He said as he composed himself, remembering the situation at hand. The prince cursed as the two scrambled to get their respective party member on phone.

Away from the newly found couple, on a roof somewhere, a red headed old man oversaw the Festival with mild interest. "You know, it's downright rude to impersonate someone." He said unimpressed. "But I'm sure, you yourself had done so on more than one occasion."

"As have you." The black haired lady countered. "For once, after so long, how does it feel to be impersonated?" Her gaze sharp yet restrained over the man.

"For something like this, I profess myself disgusted, Gentiana." He returned with a look of disdain to the black haired lady. "A ploy for two lovers to confess? I found myself both disgusted and insulted." He sneered at her, his disdain dripping in his voice. "I admit the scare from your favourite flowers was entertaining while it lasted."

Gentiana lets a small twitch of her lips pass. If there was a smirk, that was as good as it get. "Consider it part of your penance, Ardyn. For the corpse that remains at Ghorovas Rift."

Ardyn gave a heaving sigh. "Defending myself now won't ever change your thought, would it?" He said as he got to his feet, brushing his clothes with his fedora. "I pray that such unpleasant occasion will never arise nor be witness by my own eyes ever again." He said with a flamboyant sweep of a bow. "I shall take my leave."

The two left the roof, unnoticed and unknown to anyone except to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!
> 
> EDIT 15/12/2017 : Corrected some spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
